Carly De Vil
by Lezz VeggMair
Summary: Mal "prueba" un hechizo en Carlos. Cosas pasan.
1. Part 1

N/A: Iba a dibujar Jaylos, pero entonces tuve inspiración para escribir, lo cual es realmente extraño. Entonces, escribí un fanfic. Creo que aún es Jaylos. Díganme si soy mejor haciendo fanarts, y si es de otra forma, no importa, amo dibujar.

N/T: La autoria publicó la historia en Tumblr, así que la actualizaré ahí y aquí, a mi me gustó mucho y espero también a ustedes les guste, también publicare las notas de ella y dibujos de la historia (si los hace)

Espero les guste :)

'Oh Dios' fue lo único que Carlos podía pensar mientras se aplastaba contra la pared, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido.

La razón de ello era su mejor amigo, Jay, quien tenía su mano apoyada contra la pared junto a la cabeza de Carlos mientras se mantenía un poco demasiado cerca con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Carlos cerró sus ojos y pensó en como todo esto había empezado, pensando en matar a Mal en cuanto revirtiera eso. Por supuesto, no literalmente.

Evie estaba fuera estudiando con Doug y Jay andaba en algún lado con algunas chicas, por lo que Carlos y Mal estaban solos a la hora del almuerzo. Carlos estaba jugueteando con uno de los juguetes que había inventado para Chico*, por lo que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a Mal mientras ella murmuraba cosas a sí misma mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro de hechizos.

De vez en cuando, Mal le decía algo a Carlos y el solo respondía con 'Mmmm', 'Ajá', 'Sí' y 'OK'. Bueno, entonces tal vez Carlos deba admitir que lo que pasó a continuación fue en parte su culpa. Aunque también sabía perfectamente bien que Mal sabía que él no estaba escuchando y usó eso a su favor. En ese momento, Carlos estaba pensando en cual cable era cual y en que reamente debería apegarse al código de colores que había creado cuando Mal lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Mmmm, este hechizo se ve interesante," dijo casualmente.

"Mmmm," Carlos estaba enlistando los colores, tratando de recordar cuál conexión era cuál.

"Me estaba preguntando si hay algún problema si lo pruebo en ti," le dijo Mal, su voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando del clima. Ella se estaba mirando las uñas como si estuviera aburrida, después miró a Carlos de reojo. "Estoy segura de que no es peligroso".

"Ajá" fue la respuesta de Carlos, dándole un mordisco un muffin que se acababa de notar estaba frente a él.

"Seguro"

"Sí"

Mal sonrió con suficiencia, "bueno, si estás seguro."

"oh. Por. Dios," dijo Carlos, mientras miraba a la 'chica' con una cara vagamente familiar que también lo miraba a él, la 'chica' estaba usando la misma combinación de colores que él, negro, rojo y blanco.

Y el mismo estilo.

Solo que con una falda.

'Ella' tenía el rubio el largo cabello con algunas mechas negras y estaba copiando cada movimiento de Carlos.

Porque era un reflejo.

Porque Carlos estaba mirando un espejo en el baño.

Porque Mal había puesto un hechizo en el que lo convirtió en una chica.

"Oh por Dios" repitió, todavía mirando al espejo en un estado de shock. Unos minutos antes, después de que Mal dijera algunas palabras y moviera su dedo, Carlos se vio rodeado de chispas mágicas. Después, noto una ligera diferencia en su ropa y su cabello estaba más largo, por lo que al inicio pensó que era uno de esos hechizo de cambio de imagen que Mal les había hecho a las chicas de la escuela por dinero. Estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado.

No eran solo su ropa y su cabello. Sus rasgos eran más suaves, incluso más delicados, y no tan angulares. Sus cejas más delgadas, la nariz un poco más pequeña, labios más gruesos, y su pecho solo un poco más grande.

Carlos respiro profundamente y se volteó hacia Mal, "Bien, entonces ya lo probaste. Ahora di las palabras mágicas y regrésame a como era."

Mal hizo una mueca y se mordió los labios, luciendo un poco culpable. 'Uhm, ¿recuerdas el muffin que comiste justo antes de que dijera el hechizo?"

"Oh no," dijo Carlos, palideciendo.

"si, eso era parte del hechizo y para revertirlo, primero necesito preparar un muffin revierte-hechizo," mirando a Carlos que tenía una mirada expectante. "entonces, yo, ah, voy a hacerlo ahora mismo, ¡adiós!"

Carlos salió del baño de chicas. Mal lo había alejado del baño de chicos en su prisa por mirarse en un espejo, y en ese momento, no le importaba lo suficiente como para protestar. Estaba caminando en dirección al dormitorio que compartía con Jay, sin notar las miradas que le dirigían. A pesar de haber sido convertido en chica, su ropa no era muy diferente y destacaba entre los estudiantes, considerando que solo había cuatro estudiantes en la escuela que vestían con el mismo estilo atrevido. Y 'ella' era una de ellos.

Eventualmente se dio cuenta de todas las miradas y se paró en frente de una ventana donde veía su reflejo. Ahora que el shock y horror de ganar y perder algunas partes de su cuerpo había pasado, pudo realmente mirarse a él mismo. 'Más bien "ella misma",' pensó mientras miraba apreciativamente a la chica reflejada y sonreía. "Vaya, parece que de verdad soy bonita."

"Seguro que lo eres," dijo una voz familiar.

Carlos cerró los ojos. "Oh no," de verdad que no quería aguantar todas las bromas que iba a obtener de su mejor amigo en se momento.

De todas formas se volteó para encarar al chico que acababa de hablar, se encontró con una sonrisa coqueta mientras Jay lo mirada de arriba abajo, "Hola." El ladrón alzo su ceja mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, "Mi nombre es… Jay."

"Ay no."

Jay sonrió de lado, "Entonces, has oído de mí."


	2. Parte 2

Mmmm bueno, antes que nada, aquí les dejo el link del blog de la autora, solo cambien los espacios por puntos: * slashyslush tumblr com * intenté dejarlo en el capítulo anterior pero apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar esto, en fin… comenzamos…

* * *

"¡Maaaaal! ¿Ya está listo el muffin?"

Mal dio un brinco cuando escuchó el grito de pánico que casi le hace echar toda la bolsa de azúcar sobre la mezcla. Una vez que había puesto a salvo el azúcar en su lugar, se volvió para ver al chico-ahora-chica que jadeaba junto a la puerta de la cocina. "Vaya, ahora que ya no te dan miedo los perros, no pensé que hubiera alguna otra cosa que te hiciera correr tan rápido." Por supuesto, de Mal no consideró a Cruela, pero no pensaba que Carlos fuera a verla en un futuro cercano, con suerte. "Da igual, de seguro sabes que no puedo hacer un muffin con sólo sacudir mi dedo. Voy a necesitar más que unos pocos minutos. De todas formas, ¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"¡Jay acaba de coquetear conmigo!"

"¿Acaso eso no es bueno? Has estado enamorado de él desde que estábamos en la isla," dijo una voz diferente. Era Evie, que acababa de entrar con una bolsa de moras en las manos.

"¡Evie!"

"¿Qué?" Evie miró interrogativamente a Carlos que la estaba viendo como si acabara de decir algo que no debía. De pronto, dejó caer las moras para taparse la boca con ambas manos mientras volteaba a ver a Mal y luego otra vez a Carlos, "¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!"

Mal sólo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, "relájate, me lo imaginaba desde hace siglos en la isla. Como sea, vi a Evie cuando venía para acá, así que ya la puse al corriente de lo que pasó. Y en cuanto a Jay, ¿por qué no simplemente le dijiste qué pasó?"

"Um…" Carlos apartó la mirada con un dejo de culpabilidad. "Bueno…"

oOoOoO

Aproximadamente 15 minutos antes, Jay acababa de regresar del jardín donde había estado inmerso con un grupo de chicas. Estaba de camino a su mesa a la hora del almuerzo cuando vio a una chica mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Jay no vio nada en ella que valiera la pena robar, sin embargo, notó que su estilo le era muy familiar, distinto al estilo usual en los estudiantes de Auradon. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta del por qué le era tan familiar y por qué pensaba que el brazalete en su muñeca sería un perfecto regalo para su rubio amigo.

Después de su usual rutina de coqueteo estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento cuando la chica atrapó su muñeca y se acercó. Su otra mano se abrió camino hasta su pecho para luego moverse lenta y suavemente hacia abajo mientras lo miraba con sus grandes, hermosos y conocidos ojos, "por supuesto, ¿Quién no ha escuchado del nuevo y sexy chico malo de la escuela?"

Jay estaba con la guardia baja, no esperaba eso de una estudiante en Auradon, por lo que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica ya se había separado de él.

Ella había empezado a caminar antes de voltear a mirarlo, sosteniendo el brazalete a la altura de sus ojos, "no sé por qué quieres esto pero en realidad ya no lo necesito, así que puedes tenerlo." Ella le lanzó el brazalete. En el breve instante en que desvió su mirada de ella para atrapar el brazalete, ella ya había doblado una esquina y desaparecido de su vista.

oOoOoO

Carlos no podía creer que había hecho eso. Realmente nunca antes había hecho nada con respecto a su enamoramiento, pensando que sería mejor seguir siendo amigos en vez de crear una incomoda situación. Sin embargo, ahora que Carlos era una chica, Jay no sabía que era él y realmente no veía que daño puedría causar. Con suerte Mal ya habría terminado el muffin y él volvería a ser normal antes de que Jay se diera cuenta de qué había pasado. Con eso en mente, echó a correr como loco hacia la cocina.

oOoOoO

Y era por eso, Carlos termino explicándole a Evie (que estaba siendo muy comprensiva) y a Mal (que estuvo riendo todo el tiempo) que no le había dicho a Jay acerca del hechizo. Por supuesto, después de que el muffin estuviera terminado y él hubiera regresado a la normalidad, porque había estado realmente impaciente y se negó a contestar nada antes de que el muffin estuviera terminado. "Bueno… yo… por favor no le digan."

Evie le sonrió, "aww, por supuesto, lo prometo."

Mal sólo se encogió de hombros, "seguro, honestamente no me importa… pero…" agarró dos bolsas llenas de muffins y se las dio a Carlos. "Como ya dije el hechizo, todos estos muffins están activos. Lo que significa que cualquiera que los coma automáticamente se transformara en una versión del genero opuesto de sí mismo sin que yo tenga que lanzar ningún hechizo y eso es por lo que estás a cargo de deshacerte de ellos, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido," dijo Carlos mientras tomaba las bolsas.

oOoOoO

Más tarde, esa noche, mientras se alistaba para dormir, Jay lanzó algo a su cama, "mira lo que me encontré, esto sería un buen collar para Chico, o si quieres podrías usarlo como pulsera."

Carlos lo tomó. Era el brazalete que 'ella' le había dado a Jay antes, "ah, ¿gracias? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Lo conseguí de una chica que conocí hoy. Tú y ella tienen un estilo muy parecido," comentó Jay mientras se cambiaba la camiseta antes de meterse en su cama.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué piensas de ella?"

Jay se encogió de hombros, "realmente bonita, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Ella no se parece a los demás estudiantes de Auradon, de hecho parece como si fuera de la isla, al igual que nosotros, pero eso es imposible, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," comento Carlos, mientras miraba las bolsas de muffins bajo sus cobertores. Lo muffins de los que supuestamente debía haberse deshecho.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí… lamento decirles que la autora no ha actualizado pero haré la traducción tan pronto ella actualice.

Besos~


End file.
